Teseract
by onyx-worrystone
Summary: The cadet crew of the Federation flyer 'Triple Helix' is attacked, and their ship is takng heavy damange. The only thing Cadet Captain Catrin Janeway can think to do is take them through a nearby teseract...but is that such a good idea? Especially if the


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sci-Fi channel original movie _Darklight._ That's where I borrowed the Demonacos from. I do not own Star Trek: Voyager. If I did, It would still be runnuing and Captain Janeway and Chakotay would be married!!! There would also be more alternate-universe and time-travel episodes. Gee, kinda like this. Oh, well. On with the show! Story. Fanfic. Whatever! On with it! Off with their heads! Bwahahahaha!!! Ok, not the crew's heads, just the evil people they're fighting! Aliens. Thingies. WHATEVER!!!

****

The Federation flyer the _Triple Helix_ suddenly pitched violently. Its captain, Cadet Captain Catrin Janeway, daughter of Admiral Kathryn Janeway, the captain who miraculously managed to bring the long-lost starship _Voyager _back from the Delta Quadrant after seven years, just managed to keep from falling out of her seat.

"Ensign Kim! What was that?" she demanded of the black-haired young girl at the sensors station.

Cadet Ensign Annaleise Kim was the daughter of Harry Kim, one of the original _Voyager_ bridge crew.

"Scanning, Captain." The girl tapped on her console for a moment. "There is a sub-dimensional teseract five thousand kilometers off our port side, Captain. That's what is causing the spacial distortions." Catrin raised a red-brown eyebrow.

"Five thousand kilometers? That must be one big teseract if we're being affected this far away! Keep us at six thousand, Lieutenant Paris."

"Aye aye, Captain," answered a dark-haired one-fourth Klingon girl at the helm. She was Cadet Lieutenant Miral Paris, daughter of Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, two more of _Voyager_'s original crewmembers.

All of a sudden, an explosion rocked the _Helix_. This time, Catrin was thrown to the floor.

"More spacial distortions, Ensign?" she asked as she scrambled to her feet, dusting herself off.

"No, ma'am!" Annaleise said, a hint of fear in her voice. "A Demonacos ship, 100 million kilometers and closing fast!" Catrin's eyes widened.

"The **Demonacos**?!?!? What in the galaxy are they doing here!?" The Demonacos were a violent, demon-like species, hence their name. The were normally around seven or eight feet tall, black, red, or dark purple, and had six-inch claws, sharp teeth, and wings. The ship shuddered again as it was hit with another barrage of Demonacos photon torpedoes.

"Shields at 80!" said Cadet Lieutenant Commander Jadzori, weapons officer aboard the _Helix_. He and his twin sister Jadzita were the half Trill, half Klingon children of Worf and Jadzia Dax.

Catrin saw her second-in-command, Cadet Commander Quartz, stiffen. The cadet captain knew why. The _Helix_'s shields were made of energy, and shouldn't have been damaged so fast.

"Return fire!" Catrin barked. "Phaser cannons, full spread!"

"Firing, Captain," Jadzori, or Zori, as most called him, replied. Catrin watched the main viewer as eight globes of light-blue-almost-white energy streaked toward the Demonacos ship and exploded against it's shields.

"They've taken no damage, Captain, and they're firing again," Zori told Catrin, his eyes on his weapons console as he rapidly tapped out commands to the computer. The ship shuddered again as once more it was bombarded by Demonacos weapons.

"Shields down to 40!" yelled Jadzita form the back of the _Helix_ as she worked furiously to reroute more power to the shields.

"We can't take much more of this," Quartz murmured to her best friend. Catrin gave a short nod of agreement and set her jaw.

"Disruptor beams, fire at maximum, along with double the spread of photon torpedoes."

"Yes, Captain." Zori touched a few panels on the console, and their weapons fired. Blood red beams lanced out to strike the Demonacos vessel, along with about two-dozen green-blue energy pulses. "Their shield are down to 90, Captain, and they are powering their largest laser cannon."

"Vega Omega," breathed Catrin and Quartz at the same time as Cadet Ensign Kim magnified the cannon on the main viewer. The thing was _enormous_.

"Captain," said Quartz, "if we get hit with that, we will be out of comission. For _good_." Catrin clenched her teeth, and her hands were itching to ball into fists. She refrained.

"Leiutenant Jadzita! Any suggestions?"

"The only one that comes to mind, Captain, is rerouting power from weapons to the shields!" the Trill-Klingon called back.

"That would leave us nearly defenseless!" cried Cat's little sister, Cadet Ensign Kestrel Janeway. The thirteen-year-old was the _Helix_'s medical officer. She had been sitting rather tensely on Catrin's left side during the beginning of the battle.

"I've got an idea," Catrin said quickly. "Zita, reroute **all** power from weapons and divert it to the shields."

"What?!?" Kestrel almost shouted.

"I'm not done yet," Cat said tersely, glaring at her younger sibling. "Lieutenat Paris, take us into that teseract!"

"We're going through it?" Quartz whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Cat answered.

"But we might get sent to an entirely different universe!"

"That is a chance we will have to take! I am getting every member of my crew home alive!"

The _Helix_ shook as distortions from the teseract worsened, but the shields were holding. For now.

"Captain, our shields are at 110 percent," Zita reported.

"And we are closing on the tesseract, Captain. One thousand kilometers."

"Thank you, Miral. How far along are the Demonacos on the cannon power-up, Zori?"

"Fifty-percent, Captain." Cat swore.

"We need to go faster! Can we go to warp?"

"No, Captan," Quartz reminded. "That would cause the fabric of time to fold and the _Helix_ to be ripped to shreds."

"How about full impulse?" Cat asked.

"Our impulse engines were damaged in the Demonacos barrage, Captain. We're going as fast as we can," Zita replied.

"Six hundred kilometers from the tesseract," Miral stated.

"Captain, I'm reading an unusually large spacial distor-" Annaleise Kim managed to say before the ship jerked violently, hurling the light girl away from her console and into a wall. Quartz quickly took a seat at the Ensign's console as Kestrel grabbed her med kit.

"Annaleise!" Kestrel raced toward her fallen friend. Scanning Annaleise with a tricorder, she annouced her findings. "Slight concussion and a deep gash on her forehead." She looked up at her sister. "Captain? I need to move her." She jerked her head. "Back there." Cat nodded, and helped Kestrel haul Ensign Kim to the rear of the ship. The ship shuddered with Demonacos fire as Cat again made her way to the front of the vessel.

"Four hundred kilometers!"

"Demonacos cannon at seventy-five percent!"

"Our shields are at 60 percent."

"What?!" Cat spun to face her engineer.

"We took a direct hit to our shield generators. Trying to compensate," Zita said blandly, fingers flying over control panels.

"Two hundred!"

"90 percent!"

"Miral!"

"I can't go any faster, Captain!" the one-fourth Klingon almost shouted.

"One hundred kilometers!"

"The cannon is at 100 hundred percent! They're firing!" Zori said loudly.

"Dammit! Evasive manuver Kappa Alpha Tau!" Cat shouted. The ship began its manuvers just as the Demonacos cannon blast clipped its right side and the _Helix_ entered the tesseract. The sensors station exploded.

"Quartz!" Cat screamed as her best friend fell from her station, very badly burned. Cat lept toward her 2IC, hearing other explosions somewhere behind her, just as a bright flash of light envoloped the ship.

To be continued

Cliffhanger!! Sorry. I hope you liked the first chapter!

Onyx

BTW: Keep in mind, it took me a long time to do this chapter. It might take me longer to do a second one. I also need an opinion. Should I have Kes in this or not? I dunno. I can't decide. If Kes is in here, I have to spill some stuff about a daughter she had in an alternate universe. If Seven's in here, we'll have to find out who Annaleise's mother is sooner than I would like. Or I could do both. Don't ask how!! Please e-mail me and give your opinion!! I really need it and would appreciate it. Thank you for taking the time to read this!!


End file.
